


Under the Sea

by Justbrowsing



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is a Sweetheart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Technically Charles is disabled, background alex/darwin, mentions of abuse, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justbrowsing/pseuds/Justbrowsing
Summary: Charles is an outcast among the mer. He really just wants affection and knowledge, and is willing to go against the grains of society to obtain it.





	1. Chapter 1

Charles was a strong swimmer. He had always been a strong swimmer, even after his caudal fin had caught a barbed net. He had constructed hand fins for himself and his arms had grown strong enough to propel him just as far and as fast as any other mer in Atlantis. That didn’t stop the derisive comments from mer-folk he passed and interacted with, though. There had been many an event that he weathered through despite all the poison spewed at him.

 

His shredded flipper was just one more reason for Atlantians to despise him, though. He had always been eccentric, with his passion for knowledge regarding humans. His mother had thought that the debris and subsequent disabilities would disenchant him from the above world, but it only spurred on his curiosity. Which may be how he found himself in his current predicament.

 

Charles watched the man sunbathing on a rock. He didn’t appear to be in any danger, and he didn’t smell frightened, not that Charles’ nose was as good out of the water as it was in. Regardless, the man appeared at ease, and comfortable.

 

He had never seen a lone human so close, and his eagerness to observe was bubbling up. Charles propelled himself closer and closer, hoping to view the man properly. He circled the rock, wondering if the man truly didn’t have gills on his neck. His legs were interesting to be sure, but Charles had seen pictures of legs before and didn’t feel particularly intrigued by them at the moment.

 

Charles had decided that the best leverage point was close to the man’s head, and was careful to lever himself up as silently as he could. There were no gills on the man’s neck, just like the pictures had all implied. Charles had recovered several blurred paintings from shipwrecks, and stored them away in his secret cave alongside the books he had been teaching himself to read.

 

Soft exhalations lifted and dropped the man’s bare chest, and Charles wanted to feel the smooth skin badly. Mer skin was soft, but he could tell from sight that the texture was different. His own skin resembled that of a dolphin’s until it shifted into scales. Carhles’ gaze traveled from the man’s chest down to his hands.

 

They weren’t so different from a mer’s. His webbing was nearly non-existent, looking far more like bones than mer people’s, and Charles suddenly understood the use of the small shovel he had found. Of course they wouldn’t be able to scoop things easily with bones for hands. Charles hadn’t realized how far up on the boulder he had gotten until his arm brushed the human’s shoulder.

 

Charles recoiled violently and looked up at the man’s face and met open grey eyes. It was with a terrified hiss and a few clicks that Charles rolled off the boulder and splashed heavily into the ocean waves. When he resurfaced he looked back and saw the human sitting up and sweeping the sea with a searching gaze. His eyes flew to where Charles had popped up, and the man rose to his knees as his jaw dropped in disbelief. Charles ducked further, keeping his eyes above the water as he bobbed with the waves.

 

The man kept him in his sights, and looked as though he was only shocked, not murderous. Charles couldn’t trust that observation, though. He had never met a human before, and could only compare expressions to fellow mer. Regardless, the man had no weapon near him, and so Charles swam close again, rising above the surface until his shoulders crested the peaks. He couldn’t gain the height his clansmen could, but there was no reason the human should suspect otherwise. It was fact that no mer had met a live human in centuries.

 

The human stared at Charles, backing up to the center of the rock, as far from any sides as possible. The shore was far enough away that he must have swum out to his platform, and Charles could understand his wariness. He knew the absurd theories held by humans about merfolk. If they were true, then this human would already be dead.

 

There were no words exchanged. They weren’t close enough to touch, but they both looked their fill. Charles could see the man processing the sight of his gills, though they lay flat as his lungs worked hard to provide air for him. Slowly, the man raised a hand, and Charles looked closely at it, wondering what it meant. His heart raced, and he felt himself drowning in animalistic fear. Dolphins were stupidly brave, and they had told him tales of the wonder and friendliness of humans, but they had never understood human culture enough to go into thorough detail.

 

After a few seconds of his hand being up, the human lowered it again, and Charles saw a frown touch his lips. It didn’t appear disapproving. Their expressions seemed to be similar at least. Perhaps disappointed would be more accurate. Charles tried for a welcoming smile, and stopped as soon as the human’s eyes widened in shock. Smiles must mean something different for humans. Maybe it was rude. He covered his mouth quickly, right arm working hard under the water to keep him afloat as he tried to physically correct his blunder.

 

The man neared the edge of the boulder, hands and knees on the rock for balance. Charles ducked below the surface for a clean, easy breath as he propelled himself towards the rock. He made sure to stay an arms-length away, though. It wouldn’t do to make the human think he was going to pull him under.

 

When he surfaced again, the man was kneeling upright and looking amazed. Charles moved his tongue in his mouth, trying to warm it up for the human communication he had been practicing alone in his cave. He couldn’t be certain he wasn’t about to insult the man, but he wanted to try. “Hayllo.”

 

The silence that followed the single word made Charles’ stomach drop. Perhaps he shouldn’t have attempted. But he had wanted to understand this different world so badly. He had practiced this greeting so many times, and had really believed he had used the correct phrase.

 

“Hello?”

 

The voice was deep, and the word sounded much better than Charles’ own attempt.

 

“Hello,” he copied, swallowing hard after he had repeated it.

 

“You speak my language?” Charles could hear the amazement in the man’s voice, and ducked under the water again, trying to calm his nerves.

 

When he came back up, he could remember what he was supposed to say. “Little. Poorly. Read!” He pretended to turn the pages of a book. The man nodded and crossed his legs under him. It would make it difficult to run if he suddenly decided to flee, and Charles took that as a good sign. He put a hand to his chest, finally filling his swim bladder to make his life easier. He hoped to stay for some time. “Charles.” He had chosen the name from one of the shipwrecks journals. Few of the names had been legible, but that one had been his favorite on the list.

 

“Erik.” The man raised his hand again, and this time Charles copied it. He watched Erik’s eyes follow Charles’ webbed hand. Most mer had webbing to the middle of their fingers, but Charles had designed gloves that blended in well with his skin that made his entire hand one huge flipper. Only his sharp nails were visible at the end. “Your hands.” He didn’t say more, and Charles wondered if humans only wrote long sentences, and never spoke in them. He would have to revise his entire understanding. He also wasn’t sure what Erik meant. They were hands, but maybe he wanted to see them? Charles drew himself up to the rock and held his hand palm-up for inspection.

 

Erik shied away for a few seconds before bending over and looking at it more closely. His fingers reached out to touch the webbing, but stopped inches from them. Charles was watching Erik’s face closely, and realized the human was waiting for permission to touch. He nodded and moved his hand within easier reach.Erik’s hands warmed the gloves, and Charles fought not to grasp the wrist before him. He wanted to feel the human’s skin, but he would have to remove the gloves to do that and Erik was not giving him an opportunity to try.

 

Erik’s fingers traveled up to Charles’ wrist and he frowned when he felt the different texture. His hand moved from one part to the other, trying to figure out the discrepancy.Charles retracted his arm slowly and removed the glove before returning his hand to the stone top.

 

“Why?” Erik whispered, afraid to break the silence. Charles shrugged, unsure how to answer the question. The human couldn’t know he was different from the other mer. Considered weak, though he was anything but. Erik nodded in acceptance and slowly put his own hand out for inspection.

 

Charles accepted the invitation readily, and barely remembered to move cautiously in his excitement. He grabbed the hand firmly and peered at the veins on the back of Erik’s hand. He flipped it over to look at the lines and scars. One sharp talon traced the outline of Erik’s fingers, careful not to cut the man’s delicate skin. There was a white scar on the webbing between the human’s thumb and index finger. It was common in Mer, as hooks would get caught, and he wondered if humans had the same problem. He pointed to it and looked up questioningly. “Why?”

 

Erik pulled his hand back and looked at the scar carefully himself. “I was twelve and I met a very bad man.” He didn’t delve, and Charles wasn’t sure how to respond. It was obviously touchy, and Charles didn’t have the vocabulary for such a sensitive topic. “Are you real?”

 

The wonder in Erik’s voice was shocking, and Charles grinned, making sure to cover his mouth as he did so. It was difficult for him not to smile, as that was a common way to show happiness among the mer. But he didn’t want to insult Erik again. With a glance at the rock, he slid himself off to the side of Erik before levering his body up to twist and sit beside the man, making sure to keep his flayed flipper hidden in the water. Erik shifted aside to give him more room, but his eyes were stuck to the area where smooth, thick epidermis tapered off to blue and copper scales.

 

Erik didn’t move at first, and Charles watched the human take in his mer form. He wondered when the touching would begin, and after a minute of silent observation, wondered if Erik needed permission. Charles slowly grabbed Erik’s wrist and pulled against the resistance until human fingers met his hip. He was unsure why Erik would hesitate to touch after they had already touched hands, but encourage Erik’s graze by exposing his side a little further.

 

Erik’s warm hand tickled across Charles’ stomach, drifting from scales to epidermis slowly. The human’s face was slack, and Charles was beginning to wonder if humans lacked the ability to express emotions physically. They seemed far less eloquent than the books suggested, not that he could be disappointed. Erik was obviously as curious as Charles was himself.

 

“Is this safe?” Erik asked, looking up to Charles’ face again.

 

Charles opened his eyes, unaware that he had closed them in pleasure. Mer were particularly physical creatures, and few had dared touch him since his accident. “Not fish,” Charles stated with a nod. “Safe.” He flexed under the hand, letting out a small chirp of contentment. He made sure his eyes didn’t close again, but he didn’t stop himself from enjoying the touch. He wished he could return it, but understood that humans were different, and may not like appreciate such actions.

 

A whistle sounded from the beach, and both men turned to investigate. Charles stiffened and slid back down, fixing his glove back on. Erik rose to his knees again and shielded his eyes from the sun. “My friend,” he explained, turning around and pointing towards shore. Charles nodded and submerged himself, rising and flicking his hair back after the refreshing breath. “Can I see you again?” Charles nodded again and tried to think of how to convey time.

 

“Twelve high tides,” he stated slowly. “Six suns?”

“Days,” Erik clarified. Charles’ eyes widened as his books suddenly made more sense. He nodded in understanding and glanced towards the shore. There was a human walking towards them from a distance, and Charles ducked under the water as he propelled himself far away. Six days could not pass fast enough.

 

* * *

 

Six days _really_ couldn’t pass soon enough. His tides were filled with listless floating. He had no friends, and the best way of spending the time was alone in his cave. He had thrown himself into oxygen exercises, and could feel the muscles of his chest strain as his lungs strengthened with every hour he spent out of the water. He had been laid up the day following meeting Erik, and he didn’t want to experience that again.

 

Finally, twelve tides passed and Charles was back at the rock. He scouted the area for more humans incase it was a set up, and when he only saw a disheartened Erik he revealed himself. “Erik, hello.”

 

Erik’s head shot up and a large grin spread across his face. Charles’ heart sped up in excitement as Erik seemed to adopt a mer mannerism. “Charles. I thought I had dreamed you. And then you didn’t show up.” Erik was at the edge of the boulder immediately.

 

Charles paddled closer and filled his bladder again before he took off his gloves. “Sorry late.” Charles grinned up at Erik as he studied the man’s straight white teeth. Human smiles seemed to resemble a shark, but their teeth were duller than mer. Useless for eating fresh fish. Charles suddenly had a better understanding of Erik’s fear upon first seeing a mer grin. “Pretty,” he said, pointing at his own teeth.

 

Erik’s grin got impossibly wider as his cheeks turned a soft pink. “Come up! Join me.” Erik shifted to the side. Charles gripped the edge and pulled himself up in one smooth motion. As soon as he had settled, he held his hand out to Erik, palm up. Erik placed his hand carefully in Charles’ and allowed the mer to guide his hand to the mer’s temple and caress down to his chin. Charles synchronized the action on Erik’s face. “Hello,” he stated, trying to convey the greeting.

 

Erik’s cheeks were even pinker. “Hello. How was your week?” Charles cocked his head to the side in confusion.

 

“Week fourteen tides. Seven days.”

 

“Yes, I was generalizing,” Erik answered with a grin.

 

Charles nodded and released Erik’s hand and let his drop from the other man reluctantly. “Slow. Yours?”

 

“Long. I had a lot of work.” Erik spoke slowly as his gaze fell back to Charles waist. “I’m sorry, may I.” He gestured to the area that shifted from skin to scales and Charles smiled before leaning back on his arms for easier access. Erik’s hand that wasn’t supporting him carefully moved to touch the area again. “This is amazing.” His whisper was filled with awe, and Charles wasn’t above a bit of preening. “I thought mermaids were a myth.”

 

“ _Maid?_ ” Charles sat back up quickly, confused at the misgendering. He thought he was obviously masculine.

 

“I’m sorry, is that only for women?” Erik’s grey-green eyes were wide in surprise.

 

Charles laid a hand to his pectoral. “Man. Mer _man_. Mer or mer-folk.”

 

Erik nodded and kept his hand in his lap from when he had recoiled. “I’m sorry. I hadn’t meant to offend you.” Charles studied his face carefully, seeing something similar to contriteness on the humans face before he leaned back again and looked expectantly at Erik’s hand. The human’s lips quirked up and he resumed his soft petting. “You enjoy this, don’t you. That chirping means you’re happy, right?” Charles nodded as he closed his eyes, abdomen flexing in contentment. “For humans this is very intimate. Do you understand?”

 

Charles cracked and eye before he sat back up. “Not intimate. Important. Means peace and safety. Trust.” He tried to smile, even as the knowledge that his own kind did not trust him to keep them safe anymore resurfaced.

 

“You trust easily, then.” Erik shifted on the rock until he was lying down on his side, facing Charles. Charles copied him, trying to understand the emotions passing his face.

 

A small compilation of sad clicks left his throat, and he could see Erik’s curiosity. “Lonely,” Charles explained.

 

“Are you the only one?” Erik’s voice was soft. His hand slowly reached over the distance and rested gently on the swell of Charles scaled hip.

 

Charles sighed and avoided his eyes. He wasn’t alone, not truly. But he was also a pariah among his clan. Erik wouldn’t understand, and Charles wasn’t willing to explain it. Simpler to agree. “Alone,” he finally stated. Erik gave him a reassuring squeeze before he began to stroke Charles’ side again again.

 

The silence was broken only by lapping waves as Charles kept his eyes closed in shame. He felt his skin tighten and his hair dry. It would tangle in the wind, but he didn’t mind brushing it. That would at least give him something to do. When he finally felt as though he controlled his own emotions rather than the other way, he opened his eyes again and found Erik staring at his neck where his gills lay flat. “Do you have two sets of lungs?” he asked when he noticed Charles watching him back.

 

Charles wasn’t sure how to explain his anatomy. Instead, he nodded and watched warily as Erik’s hand rose to touch the long slits. The caress was gentle, but no amount of care could stop Charles’ body from reacting as he did. He understood curiosity and encouraged it in other mer. It would be hypocritical of him to stop Erik’s own attempts at discovery. Though his body gave a violent shiver and he felt his chest turn red. He could feel his blood pumping and after a few seconds his hand rose slowly to carefully grasp Erik’s wrist and draw him away. After a few more seconds of forced calmness, he opened his eyes and looked at Erik, trying to convey his earnestness. “Intimate.”

 

Erik blushed and withdrew his hand. “I’m sorry. I hadn’t meant to make you uncomfortable.”

 

Charles shook his head and fully flattened his gills with his hand, fixing a buckled filament. “Curiosity good. Just—” he swallowed, wetting his mouth as his hand tried to erase the lingering tingling of the contact.

 

“Intimate,” Erik finished softly.

 

Charles nodded and let out a deep breath. “Yes,” he agreed. His own hands went back down to rest awkwardly on the rock, and his shifted his torso off of a pebble, trying to get comfortable again. It was difficult with such dry skin, but he wouldn’t be in danger now unless he was kept from water for a full day.

 

After a few minutes Charles shifted up into a sitting position and stretched. “Home,” he stated, pointing at himself.

 

“I should go home too,” Erik agreed, looking at the sun.

 

“I should go home,” Charles repeated slowly, feeling the way the foreign words moved on his tongue.

 

Erik grinned and nodded. “Goodbye, Charles.”

 

Charles grinned back and ran his hand down the side of Erik’s face as he had upon greeting him. Erik raised his hand to copy the movement, but Charles stopped him and shook his head. “I go, I say goodbye. Goodbye, Erik.”

 

Erik frowned but dropped his hand back to the stone. Charles wondered about the frown, but was immediately distracted by the comfort of the water as he slid down off the rock. He reached for his gloves again and slipped them on before glancing back up at Erik. The human was watching him intently over the edge of the rock, and Charles grinned and bobbed down in the water before deflating his swim bladder and rocketing away. He was already a mile gone when he remembered they hadn’t discussed seeing each other again.

 

The trip back to the boulder was even faster, and Charles found Erik slipping down into the ocean himself. “Erik!” Charles exclaimed, righting himself next to his new friend. Erik startled and lost his grip on the stone, sliding down and under the surface of the water. Charles immediately dipped under and saw the man flailing. He rushed to grip him and help him rise back up. It was difficult with only one hand, but with his swim bladder filled, he managed to buoy them both to the surface. He slapped Erik on the back as the human coughed out the lung-full of water he’d inhaled. Even as Erik recognized him, Charles could feel Erik tense in his arms. “I’m sorry surprising.” He carefully released the human and glided back.

 

Erik gripped the side of the boulder again and pressed himself tight to it. “Where did you come from? I thought you had already left!” Erik’s voice was loud in his hysterics, and Charles dipped below the surface in his anxiety.

 

“I had, but meet again?”

 

“I had assumed same time in six days?” Charles blushed at the obvious mistake he’d made.

 

“Of course. Sorry for scare.” His anxiety weakened his grasp on his human language, and he blushed more at his inadequacy.

 

“You just startled me,” Erik assured, voice softening as his grip on the rock loosened.

 

“Goodbye again,” Charles shrugged, letting his fingers mimic skimming Erik’s face before he forced himself to leave again. He understood Erik’s misgivings of being touched by a mer while in the water. The dangers likely felt exponentially higher. Just as Charles would feel while in a boat, rather than on a rock island.

 

* * *

 

The next week rained, and Charles did not see Erik even on the beach, though he waited. He even returned the next day when it was sunny, but still there was no Erik.

 

He waited another ten tides, before returning to their spot, using the time to study Erik’s language with new understanding. The next sunny day Charles found his friend eating something as he waited. “What’s that?” Charles asked, pointing to the white block on the rock.

 

“It’s cheese. Would you like some?” Erik had a knife in his hand and Charles pushed himself hurriedly from the rock and back into the water with a hiss. “Charles?” Erik’s excitement disappeared in his confusion before he realized what had happened. “Oh, no,” he exclaimed, putting the small weapon down. “It’s just to cut the block. I wouldn’t hurt you.” His tone was difficult to understand, but Charles was learning that their facial expressions were similar, and he read the sincerity. He was still wary as he made his way up the rock. “If you’re that nervous, you can have it. I won’t touch it again.”

 

Charles eyed the instrument and then Erik, making sure he understood correctly as he gripped the handle. “What is cheese?” he finally asked.

 

“It’s milk that’s been heated and,” he paused and pursed his lips in thought. “I’m really not sure what they do, actually.” Charles clicked a chuckle as he set the knife far away from both of them. Erik shifted closer and raised his hand slowly. 

 

Charles’ grin widened as he copied the motion. His fingers brushed over Erik’s temple and scratched down his cheek. The abrasive texture surprised him, though, and he ended up flattening his palm to feel the stiff growth. “What?”

 

Erik smiled and nuzzled Charles’ hand, cheek making rasping noises against the smooth skin. “It’s a beard. Men grow them.”

 

“It itches.” Charles frowned in complaint as he withdrew his hand, studying the light red marks. Erik laughed and rubbed his jaw. “Does it hurt to grow?”

 

“No, but if I cut myself shaving, the saltwater burns.” Erik lifted his chin to reveal a small irritated red cut.

 

Charles leaned closer to inspect it, his eyes flying to the knife in accusation. “I can heal.” Erik’s eyes widened in surprise as he leaned back down to look at Charles.

 

“Really? How?”

 

It was a simple enough process, but Charles wasn’t entirely certain how to explain it. He also realized that Erik would have to trust him a great deal. “I can’t explain.” His clicks were rapid consternation as he thought of something he could do to show Erik.

 

“Well, go ahead.” Erik raised his chin again patiently.

 

“No. Wait.” Charles made sure he had Erik’s eyes locked before he raised a sharp nail and pressed it deep into his own skin. Erik let out a short shout and tried to take Charles hand away from the mer’s parting flesh, but Charles shook it off. “Watch.” He brought his wrist up to his lips and made his lick obvious before he sucked at the mark. He stopped as soon as he felt his power surge through him to heal the wound. “Understand?”

 

Erik’s eyes were wide as he nodded and inspected the previous cut. It was completely healed, though his fingers traveled to a white scar on Charles’ skin. “What about this?”

 

Charles shook his head. “Too deep,” he explained.

 

“I see.” Erik stared at Charles’ skin again before he lay down on the rock and exposed his jaw line. “Go ahead,” he repeated.

 

Charles licked his lips as he nodded and bent over. He bared his teeth, extending his tongue as far as possible to lick the slice. The copper taste of human blood flooded his senses, and Charles fought not to recoil in disgust. Why humans would believe mer ate them was a mystery. He forced himself to suck against the slice, four seconds, five, six and the magic flowed. He heard Erik gasp under him as he pulled back. Erik’s breathing was labored as he rose back into a seated position. “Wow, that was,” he paused as he tried to control his emotions.

 

“Intimate,” Charles offered with a bright smile. Erik grinned at the joke, even as he nodded in agreement.

 

“Intimate.”

 

“How was your week?” Charles asked, trying to copy the phrase Erik had used last time.

 

“You mean my past two weeks?” His brow was quirked in amusement as Charles nodded. “They were fine. I was stuck inside the entire time. The storm wouldn’t leave. Did it affect you?”

 

“Of course.” Charles stretched out on the rock and allowed the sun to soak into his skin. He was becoming extremely fond of the warmth, which was very un-mer. He jumped and writhed in shock when Erik’s broad hand confidently stroked his pectorals down to his anal fin.

 

“I’m sorry, was that bad?” Erik asked, voice raised in concern as Charles curled in on himself very quickly.

 

“No, that was good, very good,” Charles managed to gasp out as his chest turned the tell-tale red.

 

“Intimate again?” Charles’ racing heart wouldn’t let him answer verbally, and he simply nodded as his tail curled protectively inward, fighting the urge to stretch out in presentation. “Charles, your tail.” The concern plunged the mer into a wave of reality, and he immediately submerged his flipper back in the ocean before sliding in along with it. “Where are you going?” Erik had risen with him, confused.

 

The sudden flip of emotions was jarring for the mer, and he stayed just under the water to calm himself with clear breaths. Both lust and fear abated slowly. When he finally surfaced again, Erik was in the water with him, eyes filled with concern as he floated in place. Charles couldn’t meet his eyes as he grabbed his gloves from the rock and slipped them back on. “I’m sorry my friend,” he murmured, unable to raise his voice as he drifted next to him.

 

“Charles, what happened?” Erik asked, voice equally soft. Charles looked up and saw no derision in his friend’s eyes. He raised his hand in farewell, but Erik caught it, displacing more water as treading became more difficult. “Please, tell me.”

 

Charles looked at Erik’s eyes and felt himself give in to the request. He would tell his friend. But not before he was sure his human was back safely on the rock.

 

Erik had some trouble crawling back up, and openly admired the lift Charles did as he came up beside him. He watched muscles flex and shift as Charles scooted back far enough for his entire tail to come up on the wide boulder. And then his eyes moved down to observe the torn flipper.

 

Charles bent his tail up so it was between the two, and gently fingered a scarred and shredded spike on his caudal fin. “Sharp net, fishermen. I tried to protect my friend, and,” he inhaled deeply, gills occluding on his neck until he felt like he was choking.

 

Erik was at his side immediately, leaning over the tail so he could wrap his arms around Charles and guide the man’s head to his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Charles. I’m sorry you were hurt.” Charles managed to calm his panic and sit back again. “How does one comfort a mer?” Erik asked, voice thick with emotion as his eyes welled with tears of empathy.

 

Charles breathed out a laugh as he shook his head. “Intimate for humans.” He blinked in surprise as Erik shuffled closer, leg brushing up against Charles’ scaled tail. Charles quickly shifted so nothing would be pressed flat, which gave Erik more room to draw nearer. His friend’s arm crossed over the mer’s lap to rest on the edge of the boulder before his other hand reached up to run down Charles’ arm.

 

Charles closed his eyes and let out a soft chirrup. He leaned into the touch as his emotions swelled again. “I like when you make that noise.” The murmur was barely heard above the crashing waves, but Charles had long since learned to ignore that sound. “Is this what you meant by intimate?”

 

Charles opened his eyes again and gave his friend a soft smile. Erik was obviously trying to learn what made mer happy, and he appreciated it. His own curiosity could be sated through books, but he knew that humans didn’t fully understand mer. It would be better if he just gave Erik all of the accurate information. And so he nodded. “Affection, care, trust through touch. Comfort, support through,” he paused, struggling with the words. Slowly, always slowly around Erik, he lifted his arms and twined them around the human’s torso, shivering at the uncomfortable feel of the cotton shirt against his skin. But it didn’t last long as Erik’s strong arms reciprocated the embrace.

 

“We’re not so different, then.” There was a smile in Erik’s voice, and Charles grinned, careful not to brush his lips over the man’s neck. “Your friend, are they human?”

 

Charles shook his head and rested his chin on Erik’s shoulder. “Mer. She escaped unharmed.”

 

“I thought you said you were alone.”

 

“I am.” Charles’ arms tightened in synchronisation with his stomach. Lying was grounds for banishment among the mer. Deception called for a trial. He was unsure how humans would react to such actions.

 

Erik tightened his grip as well, recognizing the fear projected from the mer in his arms. “Are there other mer out there?” Charles nodded, pressing his forehead into the firm muscles of Erik’s shoulder. “Are you an outcast?” Another nod. “I wish I could stay with you so you weren’t alone.” The whisper was heartfelt, and Charles knew a tear had escaped his eyes at the declaration.

 

His inhalation was shaky at best as he distanced himself from the comfort by a few inches. “We meet and I’m happy.” Erik’s smile was full, and his hand was warm on Charles’ hip. Erik’s fingers strummed against the epidermis and scales, squeezing rhythmically. Charles scooted closer and watched Erik’s smile shift. Human mouths were so interesting. So similar, but so different. Charles hadn’t even realized how close they were until Erik’s grin disappeared. He glanced up to meet Erik’s gaze and was struck by how close the man was. He tilted his head so their noses wouldn’t brush. Apparently for humans, that was a sign for Erik to move closer still. Closer, until their lips were pressed together.

 

Charles’ hand rose immediately, recognizing the action from his readings and paintings. Kissing was intimate, according to all of his novels. It was reserved for mates, and he didn’t understand why Erik would believe a mer to be a proper one. But it felt so wonderful.

 

Kissing was taboo among the mer. It was viewed as something for lowly humans. And it was something Charles had wondered about. Scientifically, of course.

 

And now he knew. It was soft, and firm, and pliant. And as with everything they did, intimate. Erik’s tongue touched the seam of Charles’ lips, and he opened to meet it. He had to make sure he was careful with his needle-sharp teeth, but that was no problem for him.

 

Erik’s mouth sucked his tongue in, and he caressed it. He enjoyed the strong tugs and retreated for breath as Erik sucked at his upper lip. Charles felt himself becoming wrapped up in the moment, and only realized that he had bitten Erik’s lip in return when the man gasped and surged against him. His name was whispered, and Charles was gripped tighter, drawn down flat to the rock.

 

He blinked slowly, as though he had eaten salema. Erik’s thumb rubbed his neck, and Charles let out a series of appreciative clicks. “Charles, your gills.” The mer blinked and opened his eyes again, taking in the other man’s shock. He took stock of Erik’s hands and realized that the spot that had previously been hyper-sensitive was no longer so. None of his flesh was flushing from arousal, nor was the ocean air oppressive. “Your… legs.”

 

Charles sat up and stared down at his body. Where blue and green scales had been, he was now pink, and parted. He had human legs, though his feet were as mangled as his flipper had been. He immediately rubbed his thighs, feeling sensitive from the thin skin covering his muscles. “What happened?” he asked, terrified as he looked up at Erik.

 

“I don’t know.” Erik looked just as shocked, which was little reassurance. “Do the mer have any tales of changing?”

 

Charles frowned and racked his brain for an explanation. “Long ago, there was a mermaid. She loved a human. She became a human for him.” His frown deepened as he tried to explain the myth. It was a children’s story, and one Charles hadn’t thought of in years. He shook his head, skipping to the end. “Mer and humans blessed with mutual love said to change for necessity.”

 

Erik’s own frown lessened as he sat back. “So if we get in the water, then—“ He trailed off, looking at the expansive ocean.

 

Charles looked the opposite direction, towards dry land. “Then you should have tail.” Erik looked back at Charles again before he rose and went to the edge of the rock. “Wait!” Charles held out his hand, hoping to stop his human. Erik turned and gave him a patient look. “Pants.”

 

Charles grinned as Erik blushed. He was surprised when Erik suddenly returned to his side, eyes intent on his face. “Your smile,” Erik murmured before stealing a quick kiss and pulling back. His eyes were intense at such a close range.

 

“Pretty?” Charles had always been vain, even for a mer. He had always been known for having a rather lovely smile. It was comforting to know that it transferred over well as a human.

 

“Gorgeous.” With that, Erik stripped out of his trousers and dove into the ocean with no hesitation. Charles wished he had gone slower. Now he waited for Erik to rise. And waited. And waited. Soon, Charles’ breathing had become labored in fear. There were rocks under the water and Erik could have struck them. With a human nose, Charles might not be able to smell the blood. He scrambled to the side, trying to find his human in the waves.

 

There was no floating body, which was comforting. But there was also no sign of Erik at all. At least not until he felt a stream of water hitting his bare back. Charles let out a shout as he turned and observed the most gorgeous mer he had ever seen.

 

Erik’s strong features were sharpened as his wide mouth revealed a set of razor sharp teeth. His gills flared for a second before closing entirely. Erik coughed as he struggled to breath. Charles felt laughter bubble up as he dove across the rock and tumbled with Erik back into the ocean. His legs, which had been gangly and parted coalesced back into one strong tail and he felt himself take a deep breath of refreshing salty air.

 

Opening his eyes, he saw Erik in all his mer glory. His deep red and purple tail was longer than Charles by half. His caudal fin was closer to that of a sharks rather than forked as Charles was. He also had several finlets on the lower half, making him deadly fast. His hands were perfectly, beautifully, webbed, and Charles admired all of him, even as he sank down to the sandy floor.

 

Erik seemed to be having buoyancy troubles and Charles grinned up at him, waving playfully. He frowned as Erik managed to breach the surface for a few seconds.When he came back down, it was with Charles’ gloves. He sank like a rock, though, and Charles grinned again at the pained look on Erik’s face as he landed painfully on his hip. 

 

Charles took the gloves gratefully and put them on before surging forward twining around the new mer, thick skin and sleek scales rubbing around and against, marking Erik as his. Erik finally grabbed onto Charles and stopped his dizzying movement. Charles didn’t let that stop him from showing affection, though. His chirrups and whistles continued as he nuzzled into Erik’s cheek, taking all of the comfort he could from positive touch of mer-to-mer. He recognized that Erik was likely getting overwhelmed. After forcing himself to stop, he drew back and gazed at the dazed man, taking in the instinctual wrap Erik had employed, his heterocercal fin lightly brushing against the back of Charles’ head, as though meaning to cradle it.

 

Suddenly unsure of himself, Charles tried to shift away, only to feel the rock-like barrier of a strong tail against his back. Erik pulled him closer, and Charles felt the complete obliteration of separation between their worlds as they kissed.

 

Erik was his human and mer as much as Charles was Erik’s mer and human. If one’s world would not accept them, then they could find a place in the other’s. But they would find one together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please see new tags

Erik knew that he had no business staying in the ocean. He had a life outside of it. Friends. Family. A business that would crumble without the necessary preparation for his departure. Sure, Logan might be able to drag it from a nose-dive, but that wasn’t the same as prospering without him.

And yet he couldn’t leave.

Charles was a warm, solid weight on his back, gripping his shoulders as Erik sliced through the waters. It was spectacular. The entire ocean should have been too dark for him, but was instead lit up. He could sense the electric currents put off by other fish around him. He could smell tangy blood at some great distance. There was so much to experience, and Charles was right there explaining all of it to him. Erik learned that because of his body shape, he would be able to pick up more electric emissions through electroreception than most other mer. However, Charles had the better eye-sight.

They spent hours just swimming in the currents, floating on riptides, creating small whirlpools. Charles would laugh whenever Erik would do a backflip, holding tight to his shoulders as their stomachs protested the unnatural movement.

The sun was lightening the sky above, and Charles guided them back to their shore. Erik crawled up, exhausted as he flipped onto his back. His core hurt from the new movements, and his arms were sore from propelling himself. Charles flopped next to him, removing his gloves with a heavy sigh as he stretched out. “Coming with me, then?” Erik turned onto his side to look at the mer, raising a brow in question.

Charles looked over and gave him a weak smile, sharp teeth reflecting the weak sunlight. “I have nowhere else to go. Would you mind?”

Erik raised a shaky hand and let it run gently over Charles’ cheek and ear, fingers passing over damp hair. “It’ll be difficult, with you unable to walk. But you’re more than welcome to join me.”

“I’d like to see your world. There’s nothing very interesting in mine.”

Erik shook his head as he huffed out a laugh. “Nothing interesting in yours? Charles, I just spent hours exploring your world, and I’ve never seen anything more magical.” He dropped onto his back again and closed his eyes. “Why would you ever want to leave that?”

“It’s not all that great, really. Everything is so old. No new inventions. No books. No fires. No kissing.” His last comment was said with a mischievous smile that Erik had to crack open an eye to see. He knew kissing was still new to Charles, and the thought that the mer was so enamored with the idea was amusing.

Erik looked down at his tail and slashed it in the air a few times, hoping to speed up the drying process. “It’s not all that different from where I live, then. Everything is old.”

“Where do you live?” Charles propped himself up and looked at Erik with deep interest. His teeth had started to dull and broaden, and his gills were visibly flattening. It was a promising sign for their terrestrial mobility.

“Not far from here. It’s a cabin up on top of the bluff.” Erik nodded up the shore towards a steep overhang. “There’s a path that I take. I should be able to carry you up.”

“I can try,” Charles paused, struggling for the word. “I can try using my arms and legs. I’m not all feet.” He grinned, proud of his ability to circumvent his lacking vocabulary.

Erik grinned back. “Crawl, that’s called crawling. And I don’t want you to do that. There are sharp rocks. If it’s too difficult, I have a sled I can run and grab. Don’t worry.” He heaved a breath as he watched his legs slowly separate, scales receding into skin and hair. Looking over at Charles, he noticed the same change had overcome the mer, and he was playing with the muscles of his thighs. “Are you ready to see where I live?” Erik tried to hide how nervous he was. His world was being irrevocably changed by inviting Charles up to his house. The mer had the entire ocean, and Erik would never be able to explore all of it. He had only his small cabin. Charles was clever, and would be able to read the loneliness almost immediately.

But Charles had said he was lonely as well. Slowly rising to his feet, Erik stretched and squatted, trying to loosen his tense muscles. His clothes were a lost cause, back on their rock where he had left them. That was a hurdle he would have to overcome quickly, seeing as Charles wouldn’t recognize why he should be uncomfortable with his nudity.

Lifting the man was surprisingly simple. Charles weighed less than Erik had thought he would. It was a worrying thought, and Erik was starting his plans on how to fix the problem.

* * *

Erik’s cabin quickly became a refuge for Charles. He would spend days there, reading as many books as Erik could procure. The man would often come home to find Charles curled up on the couch with a new novel, squinting in the evening light with a bowl half full of fruit beside him that Erik had left out for the mer to munch on during the day.

Their evenings were spent in front of the fire, learning about the other’s cultural habits. Erik had to explain the concept of clothing and modesty. Charles had trouble drawing a line between intimate and mating habits. Erik had spent an entire evening bright red after Charles informed him that gripping the intended mate’s hair at the base of the skull was requesting mating behavior. He had only been informed of that after he had spent almost an hour playing with the hair at the nape of Charles’ neck.

They had been able to change forms for a month, and Erik had finally finished the pet project he had been working on in his spare time. He rolled the wheelchair into the house and glanced in the kitchen. Finding it empty, he rolled over to the living room. Still no mer. Charles hadn’t gone down to the ocean that day. They usually made the trek together, even if Charles did enjoy sliding down on the plank of wood with no assistance from Erik. The only other place the mer could be was the bedroom.

Charles avoided the space. He said that Erik should have one room that was his alone. Erik had protested that immediately, but found that Charles still rarely entered it until Erik was going to bed as well.

It seemed the day had been taxing, though. Charles lay under the covers, hugging Erik’s pillow tight to his chest. Erik rose and from the chair and wandered over to Charles’ side of the bed, wondering how long he’d been napping.

When Erik had picked him up from the shore yesterday morning, there had been bruises along the mer’s side. Gashes that had been hidden by scales had shown themselves when turned flesh. Charles had tried to cover it with the blanket they kept in a sealed case higher up the beach, but nothing could have hidden the deep purpling around his wrists. The mer had been tight-lipped about what had happened. He’d laughed it off as deep fish accident, and being pummeled by waves. Erik had finally chosen to let the mer have his secrets.

Now Erik could look at the bruises and cuts more carefully. The ones located on Charles’ legs were obviously from something sharp, shale, or shells. Erik knew Charles had weapons which he fished with, but it didn’t make sense that he’d have been hurt by his own tools. The bruising on his back was from something large and wide. Erik had become well acquainted with flipper bruises from the few times Charles had managed to convince him to play tag. He may not have had much of a flipper anymore, but that didn’t mean the mer didn’t have muscles to flick the remains with. Finally, the bruise on Charles’ wrist. Erik was careful as he sat on his side of the bed, flicking the blanket back over Charles’ torso. The mar was yellow and green. There were five small gashes, as though sharp nails had been dug into the skin. Charles had never mentioned other mer. Had insisted he was alone. But Erik had learned shortly into their relationship that the mer was incredibly clever with his words.

Erik had never caught the other telling a lie. It was always an ambiguous sentence, or withheld information. Perhaps a twisting of meaning. For not knowing Erik’s language very well when they had met, Charles knew how to circumvent direct answers. Obviously, mer language was not one that was impossible to lie in.

“Erik? What time is it?” Charles sat up and looked behind him out the window, trying to gauge how long he’d been asleep.

“Just after six. I have a present for you.” Erik rose quickly and let his suspicions rest for the time being. His hands gripped the pusher bars, feeling the smooth cylindrical wood slide in his grip. He’d make adjustments to those later. Slowly wheeling the chair over to Charles’ side of the bed, Erik watched as understanding lit up his lover’s face.

“How did you do this?” Charles reached out and touched the stuffed arms before adjusting himself in the bed so he could transfer over.

Erik watched the shaky attempt, finally grabbing the chair before it rolled away from the pressure Charles was using. “I’ll have to find a way to lock the wheels, but it should be fairly usable. How does it feel?” He picked up a pad of paper and made a not about wheel locks.

“This is amazing, Erik! How did you do this?”

Erik grinned and looked at Charles, noting the overstuffed state of the chair. Easily fixed. “They’re nothing new. I just have never made one before. It’s obviously not finished yet, but I thought that, for now, it would be ok for you to use around the house.”

“When it’s finished, will I be able to go to town with you?” The excitement Charles was exuding was overwhelming, and Erik would had promised him anything. His nod alone brought Charles to tears of joy as he rolled back and forth on the wood floor before racing out of the room.

Erik followed closely, trying to see how well Charles managed. The seat was too long, another easy fix. Charles was also leaning forward too far to propel himself. That would be an issue Erik would have to think over more thoroughly. But for the most part, it appeared that he had managed a decent model one. He’d have to thank Hank for the preliminary blueprints. “How do you feel about stew?”

“That has cow, right?” Charles spun in circles in the middle of the living room. He had shoved the wooden table towards the couch so he had space to do so. Erik felt a little annoyed, but knew it wouldn’t stay like that forever.

“Yes. It’s beef, potatoes, carrots, peas, onions—“ “Yes, yes. That all sounds lovely. Will there be bread? I love bread.”

Erik knew Charles loved bread. He’d been forced to make a new loaf every day that Charles stayed over. The man ate so much of it, Erik wondered how he had ever managed to keep a loaf around for a full week before bringing Charles up to his house. “Of course there will be bread. Can you put the table back, please. I think it’s just about time to eat.” Erik walked into the kitchen, not wanting to hear the scrapes of wood on wood and Charles pulled the heavy furniture back into place.

It had been hours, and Charles still hadn’t dimmed in excitement over his newfound mobility. Erik could understand to an extent, and if Charles hadn’t returned to him bruised and shivering, he might have shared the ebullient emotions. However, Charles _had ___come back hurt. He was also clearly unwilling to talk about it.

Charles often carried the dinner conversation, and Erik absently wondered if the mer could even tell that he was having a one-sided conversation with himself. He certainly didn’t seem to mind, if he did notice.

Something flickered over Charles’ face, and he let out a cough, bringing Erik’s thoughts back to the room. “Are you alright?” He leaned over and rubbed his hand over Charles’ back, trying to calm the spasms racking the other’s chest.

“Yes, I believe so. Must have choked on a tube.”

“It went down the wrong tube.” Erik tried to help Charles learn different colloquialisms, but honestly found some of the mistakes endearing. “Imagine your throat as having two tubes. One to your stomach, and one to your lungs. Food goes down the wrong tube.” Charles blinked, eyes wet with reactive tears, looking even larger than normal. “You’re sure you’re alright?” Erik asked, eyes flicking to the tear that had leaked from the corner of Charles’ eye.

“Yeah, sorry. Wrong tube. Got it. As I was saying: I’d really love to go to the bookshop you mentioned. The one with all the free books. How can they make books free, again? I’ve forgotten your explanation.” Erik shook his head and grinned, butting shoulders with the other man as he poured more stew into their bowls. He’d explained the concept of a library several times over. He could understand Charles having such a difficult time. He knew the mer had read several books and ship logs that mentioned the cost of objects. In Charles’ mind, everything had a price.

Cleanup after dinner went much smoother than it had up to that point. Charles was able to actually help put dishes away, and then moved to the living room to light the fire himself. Erik followed and fell onto the couch to watch the mer play with a few matches before lighting the tinder. Even after a month’s access to flames, Charles still played when he could. Erik was lucky the house hadn’t burned down while he was at work. “Thank you for this.” Charles had transferred over to the couch, using Erik’s foot as an impromptu lock, and was now resting flush against Erik’s torso.

Erik grinned against the soft hair pressing against his cheek. “You’re welcome. I could tell you felt like you were a burden. I never want you to feel that way.” He kissed Charles’ temple and held the man closer to him, forgetting about the marks until Charles let out a hiss of pain. Erik’s hands flew away from the other man instantly. “I’m sorry. Are you alright?”

Charles nodded and a little, refusing to move away from Erik at all. “I’m fine. Just a little tender.”

“Will you tell me what happened, now?” He didn’t want to push again. He’d noticed Charles withdrawing the first time. But maybe after some distance from the act, the mer would be more willing to reveal his secrets.

“I told you, already. I got on the wrong end of a deep sea creature. I wasn’t myself, and ended up being tossed around by the waves. Don’t worry so much. I’ll be better soon.”

Erik felt his heart become heavier, a frown of distaste at the lie touched the corner of his eyes. Instead of continuing the conversation, though, he leaned back and let his gaze focus on the crackling fire. Soon enough, he was dozing with the comfortable weight of his lover covering his body.

* * *

“Erik, you are impossible to get ahold of.” Darwin walked into the wood shop and picked up a hammer, slapping the head of it against his palm a few times. “Where have you been the past month, man? I think Logan actually tried setting up a search party for you.”

Erik raised the goggles from his head, waving off the sawdust floating around his face as he looked his guest over. “I’ve been busy. I told him I was taking a vacation for a little while. He shouldn’t have worried.”

“A vacation? One: You’re not the type to take vacations. Two: No one’s seen you in town for two weeks. Not even to buy food.” The younger man wandered through the shop, fingering stained chairs and tables. “It doesn’t look like you’ve taken a vacation.”

It was true. There were two new sets of chairs and three new tables finished and set up on the far side of the wood shop. Erik wasn’t about to admit that he’d been going a little overboard in his attempt to stay out of the house. He cared for Charles, but being in his presence all day was not going to be healthy for either of them. Letting out a heavy sigh, Erik leaned against his sturdy saw-horse and crossed his arms, hoping to put the other man on edge.

It was a futile aatempt. All of Erik’s employees were immune to his tricks. It only seemed to work on customers that already knew they were being rude, and were on the lookout for scolding gazes. “Was there a reason you needed me so badly that you’d come out here?”

Darwin stopped toying with the saw blade he’d found and gave Erik his most unimpressed stare. “Yeah, we all worried about you. You’re out in the middle of nowhere with no easy way to get in touch. What if you hurt yourself? Or drowned. Logan said he’d found you out on that dumb rock recently. Are you ok?”

Of all of Erik’s employees, Darwin was the one that he considered a friend. The man didn’t have any patience for judgements. He took information as it came, and rolled with it. When word had gotten out that Erik had left his first home hounded by accusations of murder, the man had just stayed at a respectful distance from Erik until he determined that he wasn’t about to get knifed. It might have had a little to do with the fact that Erik was the first person to give him a break.

Erik had found Darwin on the streets, just fired from his chauffeuring job. He’d taken Darwin on as an apprentice, despite the lack of woodworking in the young man’s past. He hadn’t asked questions about the boy’s life before, or tried to hold much of a conversation with him at all. They’d worked in silence, with Emma manning the front of the store.

Darwin had also been the first one to figure out that Erik didn’t seem to prefer either men or women. He’d gotten the team to back off after several jokes had gone around the shop. Erik would do a lot out of gratitude for that.

After a prolonged silence, Erik finally gave in. “I’m fine. I’ve just been busy.”

“With what?” Darwin picked up a tape measure he’d been eyeing and checked the chalk marker for equal distance before taking up the hand saw.

Erik grabbed the wood immediately to hold it steady. He had been working on a new sled for Charles, and really wasn’t looking forward to starting over again if the current project was ruined by a shaky base. “I met someone.” The zipping of the saw stopped, but Erik didn’t glance up to meet the surprised look he knew Darwin would be wearing.

“What? How? When? Where?” The questions came out stuttered, but in quick succession. “I mean, congrats on you, but I didn’t know you got out enough to meet anyone.”

Erik tried to hide the grin by keeping his head ducked, but he was certain he’d failed. “I met him on the rock Logan mentioned.”

“What? He just happened along?” Darwin knew to keep his eyes on his work as he steered the blade along the chalked grain.

Erik thought back to the day he’d met Charles. It had been a terrible week at the shop. One person never showed to pick up their dining room set, and another commissioned a settee for the next week. Erik hated rush orders, losing all interest in his work when given a tight deadline. He’d gone down to the ocean to remind himself why he couldn’t just quit his job. And then a drop of water had fallen on him, drawing him out of his daze.

Charles had fleed, and in his haste to get away, Erik had been able to catch a glimpse of what he was. He hadn’t been able to believe his eyes, but then he’d had a second chance to see and understand. Charles was a gift. Pure, and sweet, and innocent.

And Erik had wanted to keep him for himself so badly it hurt.

But now he was going crazy, and maybe some help wouldn’t go amiss. “Yeah, he just happened along. Would you like to meet him?” His offer was genuine, and maybe not fair to Charles, who would have no warning, but Erik was fairly comfortable in being able to guess the mer’s reaction.

Darwin finished the cut before finally looking up to gauge the authenticity of the gesture. Showing off his ability to roll with the punches, Darwin ended up shrugging and setting the saw back across the saw horses. “Lead the way, Chief.”

Erik rolled his eyes and took off the apron holding his random tools and set them aside with the goggles before making his way back to his house.

It was a two mile walk, and it had to be walked. No mode of transport could make it through the dense woods, and Erik preferred it that way. Darwin was good company for the trek, though.

“You have a new addition.” Darwin sounded surprised at the new four season porch Erik had added to the front of his house. “When do you find time for all this? I know you only just got a honey, but seriously? Alex doesn’t take up that much of my time, and I never had time to put an addition onto my nonexistent house.”

“You aren’t as talented a carpenter as I am. Simple as that.” Erik glanced over at the man who was doubled over laughing before making his way into the house. “Charles?”

“Living room.” The call was distracted, and Erik was willing to bet that the man had a book in his lap.

The living room wasn’t far into the house, and Darwin spotted Charles almost immediately. Erik was amused to see that the mer appeared to be oblivious to their guest, and couldn’t resist walking over and kissing his forehead. “We have a visitor.”

Erik’s murmur broke the spell the novel had on Charles, and the man blinked up at him before looking over to the door. “Oh, hello! You must be Darwin.” Charles obviously threw the man for a loop when he grinned widely at him and moved the thick afghan off of the far end of the sofa. Erik let out a bemused sigh and moved to the high backed armchair next to where Charles was sitting.

“Yeah. I’d return the favor, but I don’t have spooky telepathic powers.” Darwin looked between the men cautiously as he made his way around the coffee table and over to the newly cleared spot.

“I’m Charles. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Erik has told me about all of his—“ He faltered, unable to think of a word to describe the people in his friend’s life.

Darwin took pity on him and nodded. “Yeah, I’m one of his friends. He hasn’t had a chance to tell me about you, though. Where are you from? I can’t place your accent.”

Erik shifted uncomfortably as he watched Charles glance over at him. “Not too far from here.” He covered up his nerves by looking back over at the new man. “You make furniture, right?”

Darwin laughed and began telling Charles about stories from working with Erik. They went on for long enough that Erik ended up inviting Darwin to stay for dinner. It wasn’t until then that Charles transferred over to his wheelchair that their newest friend even realized something might be wrong. “Woah, Charles, what happened? Are you ok?” Darwin moved to help the other man over to the wheelchair, but Charles just finished transferring and readjusted the blanket on his lap.

Erik had learned just how self-sufficient Charles preferred to be when he was given the choice, and was amused to see that it wasn’t just when Erik attempted to help him. “I’m perfectly alright. There was an accident a few years ago. I’ve gotten used to life. Thank you for the concern.” Charles moved past the man and into the kitchen so he could help set the table. Erik had already grabbed the plates down for him and set them on the counter. They had a simple routine set in the short time they’d been together, and Erik could feel Darwin watching them work.

Their meal was fast, and Darwin rushed out afterwards with a promise to visit Charles again soon. It was a relief to return to their normal scheduled cuddling on the couch. Erik toyed with Charles’ hands, sliding their fingers together and feeling along the small scars that littered his skin. “You got along with him well.” It was a quiet statement made into the calm silence of the house.

Charles hummed and nuzzled his head back into the crook of Erik’s neck. “He was a very pleasant man.” They let the crackling of the evening fire fill the room. It’s soft glow illuminated one side of their faces, and Charles brought his free hand up to cup Erik’s cheek beside his. “Are you ready for bed?” His kiss was poorly aimed, and Erik chuckled into the corner of Charles’ mouth as he returned it before rising and lifting Charles into his arms.

The mer slapped his hands, trying to be put down in his chair, but Erik just kicked at the wheels until it rolled ahead of them into the bedroom, where he left it in order to put Charles down on top of the covers.

They may have only been together a month, but their bodies were familiar to one another, and they soon found themselves sleeping heavily as winds rose to carry in the night’s storm.

* * *

Bringing Charles into the shop hadn’t been Erik’s best thought out plan. Emma went to work immediately, trying to pry out any little bit of information she could from poor Charles. Erik finally managed a sharp enough tone to gain her attention and leave them for the real customers. Charles sent Erik a thankful look as he followed him into the back room.

Darwin greeted them with a wide smile while Alex sent Charles a suspicious look. Erik glanced around the workspace, taking in any changes to equipment he had missed. A new set of fine chisels had made their home on a new rack mounted to the wall. Other than that, it looked like they had only moved the wooden slats across the room from where the window was. Likely to try and get fresh air circulating. He’d have to remind them to keep it closed once it was cold enough to light the wood stove.

Charles enchanted all of Erik’s employees with his charisma alone. He even managed to coax Logan out of the office to tell stories of his travels. Erik tried to pay as much attention as he could while getting caught up in the log numbers.

“Howlett, why did you pay for this load twice?” Erik’s voice cut through Alex’s story of melting an ice sculpture at his brother’s wedding the year before.

Logan moved to the back office with Erik, and Charles was left alone with the rest of the store employees, busy drilling them on their everyday lives. Erik knew he didn’t have to worry about Charles, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t apprehensive about separating. The best he could hope for was figuring out the problem quickly.

As it turned out, Erik didn’t have to worry about Charles at all. When he finally returned from figuring out where the entries went wrong, he found the mer entranced with the story of how Erik and Emma ended up dancing together at a community event once, and how they wouldn’t be caught dead alone in a room together for months afterwards. Unamused, Erik walked up and placed a hand on Charles’ shoulder, reclaiming him from the turncoat men employed in the furniture store. “Do you still want to go to the library, or do you want to stay here longer?”

Charles had the widest grin on his face when he turned to face Erik. “I didn’t know you could dance!” His exclamation brought a few snorts from the gathered crowd, and Erik felt his face flush in embarrassment. Instead of answering, he raised an eyebrow, feigning impatience. Charles sighed and tucked the blanket on his lap more firmly under his thighs before gripping the chair rims. “Yes, yes, let’s go then. It was wonderful to meet all of you.” Charles waved and shook Sean’s hand as he made his way out of the cluttered store. “Your friends are all wonderful people. They told me the story of how you broke your little finger while working the clamp, and—“ Charles had to cut off his recollection in order to grab Erik’s arm and stop him from storming back into the shop.

“You may think you’re sparing them, Charles, but I promise you that they will rue their words when I return without you in tow.” Erik knew the other man could see past his mask of stormy ire, and didn’t bother keeping it for longer than a few seconds before returning to some level of neutral. “They seemed to like you, as well. I’m glad.”

The visit to the library would have lasted longer if they hadn’t been forced to walk back to Erik’s house. Charles was glad for the bag he had attached to the back of his chair, as it was nearly overflowing when they finally left the small building. Erik guessed that Charles would be finished by the end of next week, if he stayed that long. Erik already knew that Charles would try and go back sooner. He’d just have to convince the mer to stay. Erik would try almost anything to keep Charles safe.

* * *

Charles didn’t spend all his time reading. He practiced writing, and speaking. Erik wasn’t much help in relieving him of his accent, as he had one himself, but he could still try and help Charles shape the consonants and vowels he struggled with. In return, Charles attempted to teach Erik the Mer language. It wasn’t nearly as intuitive as the other languages Erik had picked up along the way.

The hisses and clicks were difficult to differentiate, and replicate. Charles had laughed at some mispronunciation on several occasions, and made Erik blush when he’d translated. 

At some point, the mer had also picked up a craft book and begun attempting to knit. Erik bought the necessary equipment and just prayed that he wouldn’t be expected to wear the results in public. The lumps that Charles insisted were socks looked uncomfortable to walk on, and while Erik had large feet, he knew for a fact that his ankles and calves weren’t as wide as a birch tree.

Erik loved the ability to shift into a mer. What he enjoyed far less was his inability to take a bath without growing a tail. He’d been especially dismayed when one day as he was walking back to the house from his personal wood shop, a storm had snuck up on him and he’d found himself falling face-first into the well worn path between his house and the shed. It had taken an hour to crawl back on his forearms, and he’d been covered in mud. Needless to say, Charles laughter at the sight had not been appreciated.

Charles couldn’t understand Erik’s impatience with the change. Everything was amusing to him. The face that he was used to having a mer shape didn’t affect him the way it did Erik. He always had such a blasé reaction to the sudden shift, and it finally reached a tipping point a month later. Erik had accidentally submerged his head too far into the water while washing his hair, and ended up falling painfully on his tail.

Charles had rolled over and pulled Erik up to his lap and to help finish shampooing Erik’s hair, and was not gently rebuffed when Charles nuzzled the delicate skin of Erik’s gills. Erik had thrashed his way off of Charles’ lap and pulled himself fully into the bath, settling on resigning himself to full submersion. He was grateful that the pants he wore slipped off on his narrowing hips every time he began to transform. He wasn’t sure how that would affect his budget otherwise.

“Erik? Are you alright?” Charles rolled closer to the edge of the tub and Erik could see the tentative motion of the mer reaching out to touch him. Still angry, Erik set himself against the far end of the small tub. Not out of reach, but obvious in his intentions.

Charles froze and withdrew back into himself. Erik didn’t need to look to know that the other man’s eyes were wide with hurt. He could picture the Charles’ expression clearly in his mind. And in his current form, could smell the emotion as a salty, bitter sense in his nose. Still unused to the hyper sensitivity of his senses, Erik ended up covering his nose with his webbed hand. “You reek. Leave me to my bath.” The smell intensified for a moment before Charles rolled out of the small space and back to the living room.

Erik stayed in the tub longer than he’d intended, and then he had to sit in the chair he’d set up next to it so that he could dry. Even with a towel, gaining his legs took longer than it ever used to, and his impatience heightened his anger until he finally tossed the wet cloth across the room, knocking his bar of soap off the shelf.

When Erik finally made it back to the living room, he was ready to fall on the couch and relax under the weight of Charles lying against him.

What he found instead was an empty living room. All of Charles’ books were stacked neatly into the rucksack they used to ferry them to and from the library, and the afghan was straight over the back of the couch. None of that would have been overly alarming if there had been a mug on the coffee table, but even that was absent. Erik glanced into the kitchen and bedroom to make certain they were empty as well before he made his way out to the path down to the ocean.

The slide was gone, and the rope pulley’s handle was absent from the launching point as well. Checking the small box next to the wooden deck, Erik found the wheelchair stowed safely inside. Gritting his teeth, Erik looked down the slope for a few seconds before turning around and going back to the house.

If Charles wanted to be sensitive about how Erik had reacted, that was his choice. Erik wasn’t the man’s keeper.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Erik had last seen Charles. He had gone down to the ocean a few times, but he honestly wasn’t sure where to even begin looking. They had just swum around together with no particular destination in mind before. For most of the day, Erik took the absence as a gift. A way to catch up on the work he’d been neglecting. But at night, he’d remember the bruises and cuts on Charles’ body, and fear would gnaw at his stomach.

Emma was the first to brave Erik’s increasingly volatile emotions, and ask how Charles was. In response, Erik had snarled something and swung the 2X4s he’d been holding wildly as he moved to place them back in their pile.

Emma had taken the rest of the day off.

Darwin was the next, and he didn’t fare much better. Erik ended up taking a few days off to go down to the beach in the hopes of finding a clue.

What he found instead, was a hindrance. Logan sat on a towel close to the shoreline, watching the sand pipers. Erik let out a frustrated breath and dropped down next to the burly man. “What are you doing here?”

Logan let out the cloud of cigar smoke he’d been savoring and raised a brow at the gruff tone. “Enjoying the scenery. What’s got your panties in a bunch?” Logan had known Erik the longest in the small town, and he was the only one that could get away with asking impertinent questions. While Erik might like Darwin the most, Logan was a brother.

And as a brother, Erik felt safest talking about Charles with him. “I don’t know where he is.” Erik scrubbed a hand roughly over his scalp, tugging at his short hair in frustration. “I don’t even know if he’s safe. The last time he came to visit, he’d been covered in cuts and bruises. He wouldn’t tell me how he’d gotten them. Not the truth.”

“Why did he leave?” Logan was careful, making sure to gaze out at the ocean when he asked his questions.

Erik ended up with his knees drawn up and his head resting on them as he tried to distance himself from his problems. “I don’t know.” The cough that earned sounded suspiciously like bullshit, but Erik wasn’t too worried about making sure he’d heard correctly. Not when he could focus on the crashing waves. “I upset him, just before he left.”

“Big surprise there. I think the bigger shocker was the fact that he stuck around for as long as he did.” Erik sent Logan a withering glare, unamused at the quip. Logan held his hands up in defense, ashing the cigar as he did so. “Don’t get pissy, Buttercup. You know you’re not the easiest person to get along with. It was bound to happen at some point. So, what? You can’t send a letter, or whatever it is you do to get in contact with people? I heard yodeling is still a socially acceptable communication form.”

“I don’t know how to find him.” Erik lifted his head and gazed out at the ocean, taking in its expanse. “He’s always been the one to find me. He’s always come back. This is the longest we’ve gone without talking to one another.” Erik threw himself onto his back and looked up at the clear sky. It should have been dark with clouds. That would have matched his mood.

Logan remained silent next to Erik, finishing his cigar as he let his friend brood. “You really don’t know where he’s from? His accent is strange. You’d think you’d be able to pinpoint it, considering you’ve travelled everywhere.”

Erik let out a huff of air that was similar to a laugh. “I know where he’s from. The _problem ___is that I don’t know where he lives.”

“So ask around. Find family. The kid’s a looker. I’m sure if you just describe his wide sapphire eyes and constellation of freckles, you’d be pointed straight to him.” Logan grinned mockingly down at Erik.

Finally, sitting back up, Erik closed his eyes to combat the vertigo and stretched his shoulders. “There’s no one to ask. He’s always said he’s alone.”

“Bullshit. There’s no way he’s the last of his people.” Logan had travelled a lot before ending up in their backwoods town, and Erik wasn’t entirely certain what he had experienced, but if it was anything like what Erik had seen, then Howlett was safe to trust. Except in this instance. “If he was actually being hurt by someone, then he’s not alone. That means he has family. And it must be fairly close to here. So why are you sitting around on the beach waiting for him?”

Erik gave a half-hearted grin at the pep-talk before shaking his head. “Your delivery needs work. I’m not about to race off and find him right now.” Mainly because Logan wouldn’t leave the damn beach. “Do you think he’d accept an apology?”

Logan shook his head as he rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot if you think that ball of optimistic sunshine wouldn’t take you back. He thinks you shit rainbows.” Logan hated overly romantic couples, and barely tolerated Alex and Darwin in the same room together. Erik hadn’t thought he and Charles had been particularly showy, but looking back on it, the glances, the light touches, the terms of endearment Charles constantly used. The shop may have been Erik’s, but Logan would not have been gentle when he evicted the pair from the store.

Erik grimaced at the realization of just how public he had been with his emotions. He had always worked hard to be unapproachable. All that work had probably been destroyed because of Charles, and he didn’t even care. Even with Logan’s reassurance that he’d be taken back, Erik couldn’t be sure that he hadn’t gravely insulted Charles when he’d rejected him at the tub. There were still so many forms of mer etiquette Erik was unaware of.

“As lovely as this chat has been, Lehnsherr, I have to get going. Not sure my date would appreciate me showing up covered in sand.”

“You have a date?” Erik gave the man an incredulous look. In all the time he’d known Howlett, he had never heard of the man going out with someone.

“You made it look like so much fun, I figure I’d give it a shot.” A large hand dropped down on Erik’s head and shoved off as Logan passed. “Don’t just brood today. Actually go out there and do something about finding that man of yours. He makes you tolerable.”

Erik snorted and rose, watching the short man stride off. “I hope whatever poor soul you’re seeing tonight can stomach your eating habits. Make sure you wear a bib if you eat that slab of meat you call steak!” The responding gesture was not a polite one, but it made Erik bark out a laugh.

* * *

Cutting through the ocean wasn’t nearly as fun without Charles laughing in his ear. There were no bubbles signifying attempted conversation. No chirps or clicks guiding Erik into tricks. He couldn’t even move too fast, in case he missed some clue that would point him in the right direction.

As it was, his lack of speed gained him some notice. He barely registered the movement below him before a body shifted off the sand floor and coalesced into a mermaid. Her chirps were curious, and Erik thought he could pick up a few words, but the speed made it difficult to understand. As did her shifting blue skin. Erik shook his head and squinted, trying to focus on her more. She helped him by moving closer.

Erik’s hand rose automatically with hers when she reached for his cheek. He was thankful Charles had trained him to do that much, at least. But what he was seeing didn’t make sense. Charles had said he was alone.

Erik finally understood. Charles wasn’t the only mer. He just hadn’t had anyone else. He’d been touch deprived and alone. This mermaid very well might know Charles. If only Erik could reproduce the deep click-hiss of the other’s name. He’d struggled with it, and had managed to replicate it half of the time while on land. Trying to speak under the water was one test Charles hadn’t let him even try yet. But he had to.

The mermaid was giving him an strange look as she entwined their tails. It was a way to anchor themselves to have a conversation, and Erik couldn’t help but notice that hers felt similar in shape to Charles’. Erik placed a hand on his chest and tried to remember the strange up hiss front-back click name Charles had given him. Straining his ear, he supposed he could hear some resemblance to his actual name in the noise.

The woman smirked and shook her head. Erik’s stomach dropped in fear that he had said something wrong, but she just copied his motion and gave a strange moaning click hiss that must have been her own name. 

Looking around, Erik wondered how he would convey his next question. Or if he dared try to say Charles’ name. He had to, though. It looked like the other mer was about to ask him a question, and he didn’t want to give away his ignorance quite yet. So he tried. And then he tried again when he heard how he’d gotten it wrong. It was amazing how much resonance changed under the water, and Erik wondered why they hadn’t been practicing in the ocean to begin with.

The mermaid immediately recoiled, and Erik had to twist his tail tightly to keep her in his grip so she didn’t flee. The angry hisses and clicks that followed likely weren’t even a part of Erik’s vocabulary, even if she hadn’t been speaking so quickly. She pushed and shoved at him, but he was determined. Even her nails didn’t bite through his thick skin.

Erik looked down at her hands, surprised. The usually sharp talons had obviously been cut short. She would be no good for hunting, or offensive maneuvers. Erik remembered the lesson on hunting Charles had given him. If a mer couldn’t provide for their family, then they were considered useless. This mer had been hiding until Erik had passed.

Erik repeated Charles’ name with a firm shake. Her hair turned red and her skin more blue as the scent of fear filled Erik’s nose. A firm hand around his wrist finally stopped him, and the woman pulled him off in the direction he had just come from.

Erik followed her closely, alert for any dangers he might encounter.

After what felt like hours, Erik and the mermaid followed the natural incline of the ocean floor up over a hill. Cresting the peak revealed a kingdom Erik had never imagined. Charles had never mentioned Atlantis being real, but there was no denying that the lost city was inhabited still.

Mer of all shapes and sizes swam in and out of the opalescent city. Erik watched in awe as a man with the girth and pattern of a whale shark passed overhead. He had to be physically dragged through an arch. Chirps and moans filled the halls as Erik was led past an uncountable number of merfolk. How could Charles be alone when there were so many of his kind? How could he want to stay on land when a place like this existed?

Two broad mermen with similar tails to Erik’s patrolled coral doors. Their greeting was obviously rude, if the returning hiss Erik’s guide spat out was any indication.

It was at that time that Erik started to wonder what would happen to him if she had led him somewhere he wouldn’t return from. The guards glared at the two of them before unlocking the door and letting them in.

Erik swam through, eyes surveying the room packed with other mer. None of them rose when he and the maid entered. They all looked like they had given up on life, and Erik’s heart beat faster at the thought of Charles being among them.

The woman grabbed Erik’s bicep and pointed up at the top of the odd room to a niche in the wall. She nodded pointedly before letting him go again.

Erik forced himself to swim up, using the wall as a prop for the unnatural movement. Charles lay on his side, his back to the room and tail curled up against his chest. Erik’s heart twisted at the sight of more bruising. Guilt welled up in him as the knowledge that he had chased the man from the safety of land. Charles should never have been hurt.

Something must have tipped Charles off to Erik’s presence. The man’s back tensed before he reluctantly turned over. Erik wasn’t sure how much of his guilt showed on his face, but he could see it in the reluctant movement of his hand reaching out to greet Charles.

Charles didn’t even allow Erik the decency of a formal greeting before he launched himself off the ledge and into Erik’s arms, kissing him as they fell through the water. Erik’s arms wrapped around the man tightly, trying his best to keep them floating above the others.

A sharp whistle and click distracted them, and suddenly Charles was clinging tightly to Erik in what seemed surprisingly like fear. The mermaid that had guided Erik to Charles looked impatient as she clicked and pointed at the door. A few of the other merfolk looked between them before clicking as well. Erik wasn’t sure what was happening, and he looked over at Charles for more information. He caught a few of the words, but couldn’t even pick up enough for general context.

Finally, the mermaid let out something that sounded surprisingly like a frustrated moan before flipping and speeding out the door. Charles slid behind Erik, ragged fan tail slapping firmly but gently against Erik’s side as sudden grunts and moans were heard beyond the opaque walls. Erik suddenly understood the restraint, since he’d definitely have gone to see what was happening without it.

Finally, an incredibly winded mermaid floated back to the doors and waved them forward. A sudden surge of movement, and all the merfolk in the room were speeding out, creating a riptide with their speed.

Erik and Charles followed, pulled along and down the corridors. The mermaid stayed at their side, pushing Charles along when she deemed him too slow. Erik didn’t allow that to last for too long. He sped up just enough to get under Charles, who automatically looped his arms under Erik’s and secured himself to Erik’s back. He barely registered the added weight of the mermaid clutching to Charles’ tail as he sped them out of Atlantis, following the clicked directions guiding him towards home.

The journey back was faster than Erik had expected. Within half an hour they were breaching the waves as they tumbled towards shore. Charles pulled Erik and the mermaid up the sand, trying to get them as far from the ocean as possible. Erik was little help, exhausted as he was with his core screaming from overuse.

“What were you thinking?” It was the first thing Erik had heard Charles say, and he launched himself at the mer, tackling him to the ground as he kissed away the the fear and adrenaline coursing through his system. Charles didn’t even try to fight Erik off. Instead, he clung and pressed back, hand roaming over insensitive skin. A disgruntled chirp sounded right next to them, and Charles reared back, looking wide-eyed at the red-haired woman not inches from where they were mauling each other. Erik let his head fall back to the sand, wondering when he’d been roughed to the bottom position. His lids were heavy, but he refused to look away from the mer chirping on top of him.

Emotions calming, Erik began running his hands up and down the straining arms on either side of his head. Charles didn’t react at all, and the mermaid barely glanced at him, so he continued on, progressing further until he was rubbing up Charles’ arms and down his sides, feeling the transition from thick skin to hard scales.

There was a new, poorly healed gash on the bone of Charles’ wrist. Erik leaned over to kiss it, knowing he didn’t have true mer magic to heal it. His tongue flicked out to lick it, and he received a prompt swat to the side of his head for it. Glancing up, he took in Charles’ irritated expression, and the amused grin of the stranger. He licked again, groaning in pain when fingers grabbed and twisted his ear as the woman laughed. Her clicks and chirps were obviously teasing, so Erik didn’t imagine that she was actually insulted.

“You’re like a child. Stop that.” The scolding wasn’t earnest, but Charles obviously meant for Erik to stop.

“Then tell me what just happened.” Erik sat up, feeling the scratch of sand along his lower back as he did so.

Charles levered himself off of Erik and sat next to him, leaning heavily against Erik’s arm as he did so. “You, my dearest, just assisted in a prison break.” The mischievous grin went a long way in calming Erik’s nerves.

“I just let out dozens of mer who were all imprisoned? Is Atlantis about to be razed?” Charles grinned at him and tilted his head from side to side.

“Doubtful. The prisoners you let free were there for being too interested in humans and land. They’ve likely gone to a different city for refuge. Not all mer cities are so backwards.” Charles immediately switched back to his native language, and Erik wondered if he was just translating.

The woman chirped back and finally reclined on the sand, looking up at the moon above them.

Erik shivered and pulled Charles closer to him, sharing the heat between them. He was a little surprised when Charles pulled the woman close enough to join them. “Does she have a name I might be able to pronounce? I’d hate to insult the woman that just helped aid in your rescue.”

Charles laughed and nodded. “I’ve told you about my sister, Raven.” Erik looked between the two, eyes wide in disbelief.

“This can’t be her! I ran into her in the middle of nowhere!” Erik couldn’t believe that of all the mer he could have run into, it had to be the one mer whom still had feelings resembling affection for Charles.

“You were very lucky, then. Congratulations.” Charles kissed him before nuzzling against his sister’s cheek, which was entirely too close to Erik’s. Both mer let out soft click until Erik had finally had enough, and ended up wriggling out of the mess that was a pile of scales.

Crawling his way up to their clothes box was taxing, and Erik took several breathers before finally making it, just before his tail became legs again. A disturbingly recognizable, feminine, wolf-whistle sounded across the beach as Erik struggled into a pair pants. Turning around, he found two gazes latched admiringly onto him, only one of which was welcome.

Grabbing the extra towel and pants, Erik made his way back over to the pair and began to gently dry his lover off until he saw the tell-tale discoloring of blue tail. “What will happen to Raven?” Erik asked, looking over at her so she knew that she was being discussed.

Charles chirped the question, and the answer he was given was paired with a shrug and gesture to the ocean. “She said she has a family out there willing to protect her. She’ll be fine.” Charles had no modesty for his human body, and Erik was almost embarrassed for him as the man struggled into his pants beside his sister. The woman in question brought her hand up and ghosted it down the side of her brother’s face before mimicking the motion towards Erik. For his part, Erik nodded and stepped aside to let her return to the ocean.

Charles had sat up near Erik by the time a wave had taken her out to the rock. She chirped and whistled something before she waved and propelled herself under the water with a graceful backflip Erik would never be able to achieve. “What did she say?” he asked, turning to the man chuckling beside him.

“She said you are one gutsy guppy.”

Erik blinked. “Did your sister just call me a stupid fish?” Erik wasn’t entirely certain about colloquialisms in the mer world, but he felt that was all that would warrant the laughter Charles had given the comment. The reaction to his question did nothing to dissuade him. “Your sister is rude.” Charles laughed harder, leaning on Erik as he started trying to push Erik back towards the bluffs. Erik heaved out a sigh and bent to pick the man up, careful of the bruises littering his body. “We’re going to have to have a discussion about expectations once we get home,” Erik stated seriously, looking at the slowly sobering man in his arms.

“Or about your temper?” Charles raised an expectant brow as he waited for a reaction.

“You can _not ___convince me that you’ve been completely ignorant of my temper these past months. I had one bad night. I promise you that it will happen again. That doesn’t mean I don’t love you, but—“ The man in his arms tensed, making Erik pause and look down at him in concern. “What’s wrong?”

Charles blinked back tears as a tentative smile lifted his lips. “You love me?” 

Erik rolled his eyes and hitched the man up higher. “Isn’t that how this whole transformation thing works?” He refused to acknowledge that he was being purposely flippant. “I don’t actually need an answer,” he stated quickly when he recognized the lecture building his Charles’ mind. The mer grinned and rested his forehead against Erik’s shoulder, enjoying the contact. “I’m sorry for yelling at you.” It was difficult to say, and Charles just hummed, kissing Erik’s shoulder. He hoped that meant his apology had been accepted. 

The trip back up the bluff was difficult, and slow, even with the rigged sled. Erik’s arms were tired, and Charles was obviously weak. Erik also noted that he was thinner than when he’d left initially. 

Bed was all that the pair could think of. Thankfully they had the assistance of the wheelchair for part of the journey. Erik barely managed to kick off his pants before falling into the bed. He had no energy left to help Charles transfer. Not that he needed the help. 

Charles immediately curled up around Erik, legs twining as Erik shifted mangled feet out of his way. Charles’ hand roamed up and down Erik’s chest, a gesture the mer still found comforting, even in his human form. Erik fell asleep quickly, arm securely around the man beside him. 

* * *

The conversation that came the following morning had not been easy. Erik had forced himself to talk about the issues he had with their morphing predicament. Charles rebutted with his sudden dependance on Erik being around in order to do anything or go anywhere. Erik was nearly yelling when he got on the topic of Charles’ evasive language and deliberate misdirection. Charles had challenged right back with Erik’s high expectations of knowing everything about Charles’ life. And then came the dead silence after Erik demanded to know how Charles had actually gotten the bruises. 

Erik had recognized the patterns, but that hadn’t meant he’d been prepared to hear of how Charles’ family had tried to beat him into silence about the human world. How they had belittled and imprisoned him before he’d willingly gone to the city jail, just to avoid more pain. Erik had held Charles, then. Assured him that he loved him, and promised not to reject casual touches, while Charles promised not to initiate it when Erik was visibly angry. Erik swore to protect Charles, and had been in constant contact with him in some form for the rest of the day. 

They managed to keep their transformations a secret for a few more months before Alex bumped Erik into a river while trying to catch a ball Darwin had thrown him while at a store party. Both Erik and Charles insisted they were alone. The only ones. They didn’t specify that they were the only ones on land. Only that, for all intents and purposes, they were alone. Raven didn’t try and contact Charles, and the pair kept to their little section of ocean as much as possible. The only one that really had an issue with their second shape had been Hank, who had made the trip of the city to try and study them as soon as Alex had mentioned it to his former coworker. Charles had been a willing test subject, but Erik had made it clear that he would not be put under any microscope. 

And so Charles and Erik lived. And sometimes, they were happy. 

* * *

“Well, that was a wonderful story, Darling, but I just have one slight issue.” Erik rolled his eyes and grabbed the manuscript from his husband. 

“Only one? Must be a record.” 

Charles hummed, ignoring the barb as he flipped through the pages. “Yes, here it is. Right outside of Atlantis.” Charles pointed to the spot that he was talking about, and Erik leaned over to read what the issue was. 

“So?” He frowned and tried to find something that might have been insulting. As far as he could tell, he hadn’t made any faux pas in regards to mer culture. 

“Fred Dukes? You remember Fred Dukes from your trip to Westchester?” 

Erik sighed and closed his eyes as he lay his forehead on Charles’ shoulder. “You have to admit, he’s rather unforgettable.” Charles snorted, and shrugged the taller man off of him. 

“Also, why Atlantis?” 

“We’ve been over this. It’s a common city for mer mythology.” 

“That’s all the way over in the Adriatic Sea! That’s the other side of the world!” 

“I’m well aware of where the Adriatic Sea is, thank you.” Erik toppled back down to the bed with a groan, mentally exhausted from going over their story. 

“Fine, I get it. It’s fine.” Erik let the silence linger for a few more seconds, processing his husband’s words before cracking an eye open in confusion. 

“It’s fine?” 

Charles nodded, setting the short story aside on the coffee table. “Yes, it’s fine. You’ve changed enough details of our lives to keep us anonymous. Besides, no one really believes in mermaids anymore.” Charles lay back on the bed and turned off the light beside him. “Now, you have ten more to finish before you can publish your book of short stories. Congratulations on story number four of the merfolk anthologies.” Charles kissed Erik before flipping around to spoon back against him. 

Erik wrapped his arm around Charles and shook his head in disbelief at the quick approval. It was far too fast. He actually began counting down from ten, waiting for another objection. 

“Really, though, Fred Dukes?” 

“Go to _sleep_ , Charles,” Erik groaned into the nape of the man’s neck, leaving a soft, teasing bite for emphasis. 

**Author's Note:**

> Planning a second chapter, but for the moment this is *finished.


End file.
